Original Sin
by Nentikobe
Summary: A story about the events of the machina war a thousand years past, the rise of Sin, the first high summoner, the origin of the aeons, and the love of Lenne and Shuyin. Please R&R! Flames welcome! Chapter four up!
1. Nothing out of the Ordinary

**Author's note/disclaimer: **So...this is my new story. I intend to finish this one. I really do. I will, I promise.

This is my version of the events that took place one-thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy X. I'll try to remain as faithful as humanly possible, but do forgive me if I take a liberty or two.

Final Fantasy X and X-2, and all characters therein, belong to Square Enix. Those that don't belong to me. I assume that you, the reader, have played both games and are smart enough to know what belongs to who.

And let's not forget to mention that I make no money off this. :'(

Enjoy!

* * *

**Original Sin**

**By Nentikobe**

**Chapter 1: **

**Nothing Out of the Ordinary**

Mathew Fore always turned on the television the moment he got home from work. He would then reheat what was left of that morning's coffee and go relax in the living room. Today was no exception.

His wife Susana was usually home not long after he was, and his daughter would sometimes beat him home, sometimes not. He reveled in this rare moment of solitude, turning up the volume to hear the afternoon newscast.

"Today Governor Yu Yevon arrived in the Al Bhed city of Home along the banks of the Moonflow in the Djose region, accompanied by his two daughters and two grandchildren. Pyre flies and river shoopuf set the backdrop for what hopes to be a promising week of peace talks with not only Al Bhed leader Let Rekrfeht, but also Bevelle governor Kagami Omega. Each were encouraged by Rekrfeht to bring their families to the proceedings in hopes of promoting a more peaceful world for future generations."

Mathew couldn't help but snort at the news anchor's last line.

The lights flickered. A storm had moved in right before he got home. He'd been lucky he reached the porch of his house before the down poor began. He thought nothing more of it before returning is attention to the TV.

"And now here's Greg Turner with sports," said the anchor. This was the only reason why Mathew watched the news everyday.

"Thanks Jeff. Many people flocked to the Northern Plains region today for the annual Chocobo Marathon…"

The power in the entire house went out.

"At least let me see the blitzball highlights!" Mathew pleaded with the storm.

As if answering him, power came back on just as the blitzball coverage began.

"It was a great game earlier today with the Abes at Luca. Both teams put on quite a show, using their strengths in full force. The score was tied much of the game but a last minute goal by the Abes' Shuyin Hamut proved that the Goers' defense was just no match for the Abes' offense, erasing any hopes of ending the Goers' recent losing streak. The Abes beat the Goers on their home turf five to four."

"Yes!" Mathew cheered, pumping his fist. He always rooted for the Abes. He had never in his life sided with another team. Not to mention the fact that he hated the Goers. Everyone did.

Just as highlights for another blitz game (Guado Glories at Bevelle Saints) began showing on TV, the power went out again. This time for good.

"Shit," Mathew said with a sigh.

Nothing out of the ordinary. They lived on the northern edge of the Plains region not far from the Pavilion mountain range. On a clear day they could see, many miles away, it's highest peak, Mt. Hewlett. The power always went out during storms here.

At that moment his wife came home.

"Power out?" she asked.

"Yes. Looks like cold leftovers for dinner," he said as he took out a spare, battery operated phone and plugged it into the wall.

"Nope," she said with a smile, placing three small paper bags on the kitchen table, "take out."

"Oh, you are a life saver. Another night of leftovers from your parents' anniversary and I would die." He placed his arms around her.

She turned to face him, a piece of food in her fingers. "Try this, it's from that new place by the temple."

Mathew took the food and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly for accurate results. "Not bad."

The phone rang. Susana ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

Mathew took out some candles to light as his wife spoke on the phone.

"Yes, this is she…"

Mathew took out a box of matches.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?"

The normal routine. His daughter would come home, dinner would be prepared while she did her homework, they would eat, perhaps chat a bit about their days (although he always suspected his daughter had more to tell than she did. But there's a teenage girl for you).

"When?"

Mathew began taking the food out of the bags.

"Where is she now?"

Mathew looked up at his wife while he worked. Something didn't sound right. Correction, didn't _feel_ right.

"We'll be right there!" Susana finally said, hanging up the phone without another word.

She stood there, pressing the phone to the counter top, shaking.

"Susana?"

"It's…it's Val," she began, "There's been an accident."

* * *

So yes, I know this chapter was short. The rest won't be as short as this, I promise. But I'll also try not to make them so long-winded that no one wants to read them.

I already have four and a half chapters written. I did that to give myself time to write while still being able to update quickly. I plan to add a new chapter every two to three weeks, or less, depending upon how fast I can go. Although since chapter one is so short I'll post chapter two sometime next week. Or maybe sooner.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Plight of the Fores

**AN: **I was going to post this yesterday, but I ...didn't.

Happy belated 420. Here's your present.

Pay attention to detail now. You may be quizzed on it later…

…or not…

* * *

**Original Sin**

**By Nentikobe**

**Chapter 2**

**The Plight of the Fores**

Mathew and Susana Fore burst through the doors of the hospital in a frantic rush, each one looking like a drowned rat with their hair all tangled and stringy from the rain and their clothes dripping and creating puddles and slipping hazards as they went. They had sped there as fast as they could despite the heavy rain and did not stop until they reached the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Fore! We're looking for Valerie Fore! We're her parents!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fore?"

They turned around and saw a woman around their age standing next to a short blonde girl they recognized to be their daughter's best friend.

"Mindy!" Susana cried. "Mindy! What happened?"

Mindy's face was red and her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were shining with streams of tears. She choked them back to speak.

"Mrs. Fore I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fore?" came another voice. They turned around to find a doctor approaching them. "I'm Dr. Cartwright."

"Valerie!" Mathew cried, rushing to the doctor. "Where's Valerie? Where's my daughter? Is she all right?"

"I'm afraid it's too early to tell. We're doing all we can for her, but we may need to airlift her to Zanarkand."

"When?"

"As soon as the storm lets up to allow it. Nothing we have here could make it over the mountains in this weather without crashing."

"But she could die!"

"Yes! And so could the people who fly her there. We have no choice but to keep her here for now. All we can do is hope for the best!"

"Can we see her?" Susana broke in.

"I'm afraid not yet. Not until she is stable."

A nurse poked her head out of the ER. "Dr. Cartwright!" Just as he turned to respond, there came another voice.

"Dr. Cartwright!" shouted the receptionist, "Lady Meliora is here to see you!"

The doctor turned to face the woman in question. She was stunningly beautiful in a lavender dress with a pleated skirt and bell sleeves. Just the way she dressed was enough to give her away, but to add to that point was the staff she carried in her right hand.

"Lady Meliora, please, follow me!" Dr. Cartwright said.

"What?" asked Susana, "Where are you taking her? You are NOT taking her to see Valerie!"

"Mrs. Fore…"

"Sus…"

"No!" she shouted "I don't want her near my daughter! You are not taking a summoner to see my daughter!"

Mathew tried to restrain his wife. "Susana! No! Calm down!"

"Mrs. Fore, please! It's for the best!" the doctor replied.

"NO!" the desperate mother screamed, collapsing in her husband's arms, "I don't want to lose my baby!"

"Miss," the summoner finally spoke up, her tone calm and soothing, "As a summoner, I do know white magic. I can help keep your daughter well until the storm lets up to allow her to be taken to Zanarkand. We summoners do more than just send the dead."

Susana had fallen to her knees. Lady Meliora bent down to look her in the eye. "I will not be performing a sending tonight. Believe you me, I don't enjoy doing them."

The two women stared at each other for a few seconds. The lady summoner placed a comforting hand on the weeping woman's shoulder and gave a warm smile. She then stood and followed the doctor and the nurse into the ER.

The Fores sat in the waiting room with Mindy and the other woman, who turned out to be the mother of their friend Daron. Daron was also there, sitting silently next to his mother, his arm in a sling. Mindy wept the entire time, explaining what happened in between her sobs.

"We…we skipped school. We wanted…to go to the…the marathon. Daron, he…he has a…a chocobo. We wanted to cheer him on. Val and Daron were riding it, and…and then…and then the storm came. The chocobo got scared. It threw them both off. And Val…Val landed on her head!"

Mindy's mother arrived, looking just as shaken and wet as the Fores had when they arrived. The two of them hugged. Mindy sobbed into her mother's shoulder, apologizing profusely for skipping school and promising to never do it again, begging that she be allowed to stay until she knew her friend would be all right.

"You're just lucky I haven't told your father," Mindy's mother replied softly.

The lights flickered a few times from the storm. The receptionist assured everyone that if they ever went out the back up generators would kick in to restore power. As an added precaution, though, the hospital had called on more summoners to come be on stand by. One by one they entered the hospital, their elegant clothing setting them apart from everyone else, their staves held high as if to prove their stature.

It was odd nowadays to see so many summoners together in a hospital. Long gone were the days when people would run to them and only them for help. Machines now took that job. Medical technology had now surpassed much of what they could do with their powers. Summoners could not set broken bones, nor operate on tumors. White magic was simply something that sped up the healing process once it had already begun.

What made matters worse was that for the past few decades it seemed as if the powers of the summoners were beginning to fade, getting weaker and weaker with each passing year. Many took it as a sign of the changing times, while many said it was because they were being replaced with machines. Others said they were the same thing.

Some time later Dr. Cartwright returned with grim, yet hopeful, news.

"You're daughter is out of emergency surgery and is now stable. But, we fear she may be comatose. We are keeping a summoner with her to try to keep her from getting any worse, but I'm afraid her best chances for survival lie in Zanarkand. The hospitals there have much more advanced medical technology than we do out here."

"Can we see her?" Mr. Fore asked.

"Yes, you may."

The Fores went to sit by their daughter's bedside accompanied by Mindy, Daron, and their mothers. Susana had managed to calm herself down, although every now and then she would give a deep sigh that sounded much like a restrained sob. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding her daughter's hand and assuring her that mom was there and that everything would be all right. Lady Meliora stood outside the room conversing with a few of the other summoners to give them all some privacy, going in every once in a while to check on things.

All the while Valerie lay there, motionless. The monitors beeped and the storm rumbled on as her mother hastily re-braided the girl's signature black pigtails, claiming that "She would simply have a right old fit if she knew just how messy her hair was."

It would be a long night.

* * *

Yes, I know, maybe this could have been part of chapter one. Maybe it should have. And I know, I promised longer. The next two will be, I swear. 

And so far over the span of these two chapters I have made references to three different aeons. Can you tell which ones?

Either way, next chapter we break from the Fore family to introduce some new yet very, _very_, familiar faces. Then chapter four we come back here with a little bit more action. :)

Reviews make me happy. Even if you have nothing to say, please leave one.


	3. Family Duty

**AN: **So I was actually planning on updating this a little sooner than planned, but then I ended up spending all of my free time watching Advent Children instead.

* * *

**Original Sin**

**By Nentikobe**

**Chapter 3**

**Family Duty**

Earlier that day, before the violent storm had begun to wreak havoc in the Northern Plains, three governors sat in an elegant dining hall in the mansion of Governor Let Rekrfeht in the Al Bhed city of Home.

Everything about the city screamed elegance so loudly it would be wise to wear earplugs. From the clean streets kept swept by advanced machines to the perfect curves of the city's tall buildings, to the reflection cast by it all in the waters of the Moonflow River everyday. It was considered by many to be the most beautiful city ever built.

The inhabitants of the Djose region, who called themselves the Al Bhed, were also considered by most to be part of a very highly sophisticated society. Complicated mechanisms that could do almost anything imaginable were commonplace, and every Al Bhed could operate them easily. The people were well dressed, well-educated, knew how to speak a multitude of languages, and many were well known for their contributions to the scientific and medical communities.

Even the way the Al Bhed looked was something of a marvel. Almost all had bright yellow hair; even those who were darker skinned. But their most unique feature was their eyes. All Al Bhed had bright, vivid green eyes that, instead of a pupil, had a black swirl.

"So tell me, how do you two find Home?" Governor Rekrfeht asked his guests near the end of the meal. He spoke with a thick Al Bhed accent.

"I didn't. My flight crew did," one of them chuckled. It was Governor Kagami Omega, leader of Bevelle.

Sitting across the table from him, Governor Yu Yevon gave a small frown. Then he turned to Governor Rekrfeht with a small smile and said, "It is a very lovely city. Very hospitable."

"Yes indeed. The technological advances you're city has made surprise even me. I'd say Home outdoes both Bevelle and Zanarkand," replied Omega, casting a glance at Yevon.

"I wouldn't say above Zanarkand, though. Now there is a grand city," replied Rekrfeht.

"Yes, but most of the technology for the northern region was supplied by Al Bhed engineers. Besides, it must be a real treat to be able to wake up with a view of the Moonflow each morning, and to get to behold its true beauty every night. No amount of technology can supply that," said Yevon.

"True. The Moonflow provides us with everything we need. Easy travel for trading goods, energy to power our city, and not to mention a vibrant tourist attraction that brings in lots of revenue each year," Rekrfeht smiled. The other two chuckled.

"But all niceties aside, let us discuss what is to take place when the others arrive," said Yevon. He knew perfectly well how to play the political game of over-complimenting in the name of diplomacy, but that didn't mean he altogether enjoyed it. He was one who would rather get down to work and actually accomplish something.

"Of course," Rekrfeht replied. He quickly instructed a young servant girl to poor more drinks, using the native Al Bhed language, before leaning forward to speak. "Now gentlemen, I, as I'm sure you, too, do not wish to see Spira torn apart again by yet another civil war. I feel that it is time to set aside our quarrels and work together as one nation." Rekrfeht stood up from his chair and began to pace the room. "As you know, there is also trouble brewing across the ocean. We have a common enemy."

"Who?" asked Omega.

"The country of Mortem. Our intelligence shows that the havoc they have wreaked on their own continent is not enough for them. They are poised to strike here next," the Al Bhed leader explained.

"How do you know they will bother the rest of us? You are the one who sent troops to assist in the fight against them. They could simply be moving in on you. Unless you're asking us for aid?" Omega said coolly.

"We must prepare for the worst. I have heard the horror stories about what is happening over there across the sea. Believe me, if I had the troops to spare I would have sent aid as well," Yevon interjected.

"And just what are you implying?" Omega asked dryly.

Yu Yevon and Kagami Omega locked eyes as if each were trying to stare the other down.

"This is precisely what I am talking about," Governor Rekrfeht broke in. "Of all the provinces in Spira, yours are the only two still fighting. Yours are also the two that are most powerful. We must unite. Not only to meet this mutual threat head on, but for the good of our nation! The well being of our descendants rests on what we accomplish this week! Think of your children. Your grandchildren! Why do you think I asked you to bring them here?"

"To promote peace for further generations. Yes, so you've said. And I, for one, am all for it. That is, of course, if Bevelle is."

Omega chuckled again. He did that far too often for Yevon's liking.

"Of course Bevelle is. As long as you withdraw your troops from the southern plains."

"Once your oppression of the people in that area ends. And also once you open your doors to the High Council and reveal your secrets."

"Yu, Bevelle has no secrets."

"Refer to me as Governor Yevon, Kagami."

The mood in the room had turned irreversibly sour, this Governor Rekrfeht was sure of. "E truikrd fryd sekrd rybbah?" the Al Bhed leader sighed to himself, rubbing his eyes with his right hand. "Gentlemen. Why don't we adjourn for now? We can continue this conversation tomorrow once the Governors from Baaj, Bikanel, Kilika, and the rest arrive and the peace talks begin."

"Certainly," said Kagami, putting down his silverware and rising from his seat. "I thank you for this wonderful lunch." With that he bowed to Let Rekrfeht and proceeded toward the door. A few members of his staff and personal guard, whom had been standing off to the side in the room, rushed up to follow him out.

"My apologies, Governor Rekrfeht. I had hoped this would go better. I should have known better than to be so foolish," spoke Yu Yevon, bowing toward the Al Bhed.

"No, it's…alright. It is only lunch. Tomorrow we shall begin anew and perhaps the other governors shall be able to help steer the debate in the right direction."

"Perhaps. I thank you again for your hospitality and for hosting these talks. Good day."

"Ymfyoc famlusa syo oui vaam. It means, 'May you always feel welcome.'"

The two men bowed to each other, and the governor of Zanarkand turned and made for the doors, his own personal staff and guard making to join him.

"Well, that certainly went well. At least you made it to the end of lunch before everything fell apart," spoke a man who walked beside Yevon.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Zaon. I wasn't expecting to make it that far."

The two men smiled at the joke as they made their way through the halls of the Al Bhed manor.

Zaon Aogiri was a guardian, someone who was specially trained by the military in the protection of summoners. He was the head of Yu Yevon's personal guard, which was all comprised of guardians, not simply because of their superior training, but also because Governor Yevon was not only the leader of the city-state of Zanarkand, but also a peerless summoner of great power.

Zaon also happened to be his son-in-law.

"So, where is our family?" Yevon asked.

"Yuna informed me that they would be spending the afternoon out in the garden."

"Ah, yes. And my other daughter?"

"I can only presume she is out there as well, my lord."

"I certainly hope she is."

The small entourage of assistants and guardians made it's way through the elegant hallways that lead to the garden. It was a breathtaking site to witness as the walls and ceilings seemed to simply fade away into open air and sunshine framed in green vines and flowers of every color. Stone pathways wound their way through the vegetation and here and there mechanical contraptions would spray nourishing water where needed. It all seemed to blend harmoniously, as if all these things could naturally occur together in nature.

The two men found their family on the outskirts of the garden. A beautiful woman with white blonde hair wearing a blue sundress stood looking out over a short, cement wall at the river. They began making their way over to her when two small children, a boy and a girl, jumped out from behind a rose bush.

"Rargh!" the children shouted, hoping to scare their father and grandfather. The men hadn't been even the least bit startled, but for the sake of the children, they feigned fright.

"Chidori! Shota! Be weary of an old man's heart! Had you been any scarier I might not have been able to handle it!" their grandfather teased.

"Okay. We won't be as scary next time," replied Chidori, the girl.

"But I like being scary," protested Shota.

"Well, you can always scare me," chuckled Zaon, ruffling his son's hair. "I'm not quite that old yet."

"Good. I've taken as much fright for one day as I can. Hiding in the bushes seems to be their new favorite game," came the voice of the woman, who was now facing them, leaning against the wall.

Zaon walked over to join his wife. "I apologize for leaving you so unprotected."

"Yes. You're really slipping in you duty as a guardian," she laughed.

Zaon looked over the wall and down. Below there were many pathways that slowly sloped down toward the river. Each pathway was patrolled by different guards. The river flowed out away from them.

Almost the entire city of Home was built out over the water. Large pillars supported the vast weight, and the current of the river moved large wheels built under the city, generating power for all the inhabitants.

Yu Yevon turned around and surveyed the garden, frowning.

"Yunalesca, where is your sister?"

"She received a phone call from her manager. I think she may have gone to take it in her room."

This only caused her father to frown even more.

"I see. Well, if you will excuse me, I was hoping to be able to talk to her after lunch. I think she can put her manager on hold for her father, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I think it's about this weekend."

"No matter. Zaon, you may remain here, if you'd like. Spend the afternoon with your children."

Zaon bowed. "Yes. Thank you, my lord."

The old summoner then made his way through the garden back into the mansion flanked by the rest of his guardians, the number of which was five. He made his way once again through the many halls, and once had to be reminded of which way to turn. Eventually, he found himself outside of the room that had been given to his youngest daughter for the week.

"Remain outside the door. I wish to speak with her in private," he commanded his guardians.

"Yes, my lord," they each replied in unison.

He knocked first and called the young woman's name, but when there came no reply, he tried the doorknob. Finding it to be unlocked, he went inside.

At first he thought that she might not be in there, but he then felt a breeze and noticed a pair of doors on the other side of the room that stood open. Drifting in on the breeze was the faint sound of someone talking.

Yu Yevon made his way across the room and stopped when he reached the doors. They led out onto a balcony overlooking the front yard of the large mansion. A small metal table and chairs painted white had been placed out there, and sitting in one of those chairs, her back turned towards him, was his youngest daughter.

She spoke animatedly into the small cell phone in her hand. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she laughed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, I know. Well honestly I'm really looking forward to this. I think it will be fun."

Her father cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get her attention, but to no avail.

"Uh huh. Oh yeah. Of course. You couldn't get me a meeting with the team, could you? Oh really? I was only joking, but still…"

"Lenne?"

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow night. Yeah, he's not very happy about it."

Yevon knew precisely whom she meant when she said the last part of the sentence. It was then that he decided to walk out onto the balcony.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, the young woman turned her head, and nearly fell over in her chair from the surprise.

"Hey I gotta go. I'll see you when I get back. Yeah. Bye." With that she hung up the phone.

"Good afternoon, Lenne."

"Hey, dad."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Abby."

"You seem to spend more time chatting with this Abby than you do with your own family. I was disappointed when I didn't find you out in the garden with your sister."

"Well, Abby _is_ my manager. I got a lot of stuff going on this weekend. I'm performing at the game."

"Instead of being here during the peace talks?"

Lenne went quiet for a few moments. "You don't even need me."

The old man frowned. "It's not a matter of needing you. It's the _principle_ of the matter. It's what you represent that matters, not what you say or do."

"You've already got Yunie. Chidori and Shota, too. A summoner and her kids. You made it pretty clear that you didn't want a singer, too."

"No, what I want are two summoners."

Lenne gave an exasperated sigh. "Please don't start that."

"You could be so powerful if you would just try," her father began.

"It's not what I want to do with my life."

"It isn't a matter of want, it's a matter of duty to your people. _Service_ to your people."

"I think I'm serving them just fine with what I'm doing."

"You think they'd rather have a singer than a summoner?"

"Yes, dad, I do. People don't care about that anymore. Okay? Nobody cares that I'm a summoner. Nobody even cares that you're a summoner! They elected you because of your political standings, not because you can call aeons!"

"That isn't the point," the older summoner said, crossing his arms.

"Then what is, dad? What? You knew I couldn't stay the whole time. Just be glad that I'm here when I can be. I actually cancelled a lot of stuff to come here for you. I have my own life now. I'm happy."

"Happy turning your back on thousands of years of history and tradition?"

"I'm not one to live in the past."

The two of them went silent. They stared at each other for a good long while, until finally it was the father who lost his patience.

"Go, then. Leave tonight if you wish." He then turned and left the balcony.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night!" Lenne called after him, but he gave no implication that he had heard her.

She wasn't altogether sure why she'd even made that last comment. She should just leave tonight. Would serve the old man right.

But no, that was being childish. Lenne was twenty-three now, and she did want to show that she knew her responsibilities and duties.

She just wished that her father would be happy for her.

Lenne sighed and stood up from the chair. She would go find her niece and nephew. They had wanted her to play hide-and-seek, and she did rarely ever get to spend time with them.

Yes, why not treat today as a day off?

Lenne only hoped her father wouldn't view it as shirking her duty.

* * *

Lenne part of the Yevon family? There is no evidence to the contrary. There's a liberty for you. 

So Advent Children is a flippin' sweet movie. It makes me want to go write FFVII fan fiction, which I will when this is done. Or maybe before, depending upon how much time I have. I mean come on, Cloud runs a delivery service and lives above a bar with Tifa and two little kids. Just THINK of the possibilities:)


	4. Flight to Zanarkand

AN: Sorry for the long delay, as if anyone really cares…

* * *

**Original Sin**

**By Nentikobe**

**Chapter 4:****Flight to Zanarkand**

At around two in the morning, Dr. Cartwright came in with good news.

"Our pilot says the storm should have let up enough to allow for safe passage over the mountains."

"So we can get her to Zanarkand?" asked Mrs. Fore.

"Yes, but I'm afraid there is only enough room for one of you to fly with."

Valerie's parents looked at each other.

"You go," Mathew said, "I'll…drive…or something."

"Drive over the mountains? You're crazy! Those roads are dangerous!"

"Then I'll wait for the ferry to start up again once the storm is passed. But if I know you, you'll be a wreck if you don't go."

"What do we do?" Mindy asked.

"I think it's time we go home," her mother replied.

"Yes, we'll let you know if anything changes," Susana said.

As the two mothers and two children left, Daron stopped in the doorway and looked back. He was trying very hard to keep himself from crying; the first time they had seen tears from him all night.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fore? I…I'm…"

Susana stood up and hugged the boy lightly, so as not to hurt his broken arm. "It's all right."

"But it was my chocobo!"

"You didn't know this would happen."

"But I'm supposed to be the expert rider. She trusted me."

Susana looked him in the eye. "And I'm sure she would trust you again. Valerie thinks very highly of you, Daron. She probably doesn't want me to say this but she talks about you a lot. I think she would be more upset about you beating yourself up than about the fact that your chocobo got scared and threw her."

Daron sniffed and tried to fight his tears. "I'm still sorry."

"Apology accepted, although none of this was your doing, all right?" added Mathew.

"Yes, you just worry about that arm of yours, okay?" Susana said with a smile.

Daron nodded and turned to leave with Mindy and their mothers.

"Shall we proceed, then?" asked the doctor.

Husband and wife embraced.

"I'll see you once the storm is over?" Susana asked.

"As soon as." Mathew replied.

The sky was still filled with thick clouds. Rain fell though not as nearly heavy as it had before. The wind had died down profusely. There were still flashes of light now and then followed by quiet thunder, but nothing like before. Normally the sight of it would make Susana nervous; now all thoughts were on her daughter and getting her to where she could be treated.

The airship the hospital owned was small indeed. It was also very old. It ran on sphere technology; a technology that was fast becoming obsolete. Susana gave a small unconscious frown at the sight of a large circular shape almost like a wheel on the back of the ship.

"Don't worry, many of Zanarkand's elite military vehicles still run on sphere technology," the pilot assured her, "And anything running on sphere technology tends to stay together better if you ask me." He and the copilot then climbed into the ship to prepare for takeoff.

Susana merely nodded as she pulled the hood of her jacket tighter over her face so as to keep out the rain. Two nurses wheeled Valerie out and into the small airship. After they were on board there was the sound of an engine being started. The inside of the large wheel began to turn as it warmed up.

Doctor Cartwright came out to talk to Susana before she boarded. "We are sending two of our nurses with to accompany you to Zanarkand. The hospital you are going to has already been alerted of your coming. You should be there within the hour."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Susana replied before getting on board.

Once inside the copilot shut the door and instructed them all to find a seat and fasten their safety belts. He then joined the pilot up front and prepared for takeoff.

Slowly the small airship rose off its platform and into the sky. All the seats inside faced each other in a semi-circle with Valerie's gurney in the middle. Her mother looked across at each of the nurses, still bundled up in their raincoats. She was surprised to see the face of Lady Meliora looking at her from under one of the hoods.

"Doing okay?" the summoner asked.

"The doctor didn't tell me you were coming. He said he was sending two nurses."

"He did," she replied.

"What?"

"Lady Meliora is also a registered nurse," the other nurse replied.

"Oh. I didn't realize summoners had…other jobs."

"This day and age we have to." Meliora sat back in her seat. "There are three of us working at the hospital, actually. Two nurses, one doctor. Our ability to use white magic, among other things, makes us ideal employees."

"But why do summoners need jobs?" Immediately Susana realized that her question was less than tactful. "Sorry."

Meliora smiled meekly. "People lose faith. Fewer and fewer come to the temples all the time. A few summoners still devote themselves full-time, while others seek other means of employment. Some have normal jobs, I even know a guy who works for a funeral home; you can guess what he does. But the true purpose of a summoner is to be a service to the people. I, personally, found that being a nurse was a good choice.

"Although today was supposed to be my day off. My boyfriend and I were supposed to go out. He told me to tell the hospital that I couldn't come in, but I had been asked to come as a summoner, not a nurse. I couldn't turn that down."

"Thank you," said Susana. "And…I'm sorry, about earlier."

"No, it's fine. I know I'd probably be the same if it were my child. Especially if it were my only child."

The three women continued to talk as the flight went on. Susana swapped motherhood stories with the other nurse, Nancy, who had two children of her own.

It wasn't long before the pilot announced they were passing over the Pavilion Mountains with Mt. Hewlett off to the East. All the while it continued to rain softly.

"Zanarkand. You know, Frank, my wife and I are thinking of moving there," the pilot said to the copilot.

"Really? Why's that, John?" Frank the copilot asked in reply.

John sighed. "With all that's going on with Bevelle these days, you know? I don't like the idea of having nothing between us and them yet a whole mountain range between us and the city, you know?"

"Makes sense. But I dunno, I like it too much out in the sticks. All nice and quiet. I could never live in the city."

"Yeah. It'll be a big change, that's for sure."

The two men were quiet for a moment. Frank gave a sigh much like John's and looked up out his side of the windshield. There was still a lot of cloud cover so all was dark. Here and there the moonlight broke through, but mostly everything was black. He looked back down at the controls but then quickly back up. He had seen something out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you see something, John?"

"See what?"

"I don't know, something strange. Look!" He pointed out the very front of the cockpit. "There's another one!"

John quickly turned his head in disbelief. Was that what he thought it was?

"It looks like a pyrefly."

"There's another to your left!" said Frank.

Indeed there was. And then another. Here and there all over small colorful spheres of light were floating past the windshield.

In the back of the airship Lady Meliora began to feel uneasy.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Nancy.

"John? Frank? Is everything okay up there?" she called.

"Yeah, my lady, but…you better come see this!" said John.

The summoner unstrapped her seat belt and stood. She went up behind the pilot seats and leaned over in between them.

"Look at them all!" the pilot said.

Meliora's mouth fell open in amazement. "What in the…"

Susana joined them up front. "What is it?" She immediately knew she didn't need to have her question answered. She didn't get a reply either way.

There was total silence for a good half a minute. Finally, Frank spoke. "What do you think's causing this? A sending?"

"It would have to be a lot of people all being sent at once," Lady Meliora replied. "But no, something doesn't feel right."

She removed herself from leaning in between the seats and stood. She turned around just as a single pyrefly rose up through the floor of the ship. She froze to her spot and watched as it gently glided upward. Susana turned and saw it, too. Meliora reached out her hand to touch it, then quickly withdrew and watched as the pyrefly rose up through the ceiling.

"Something is defiantly not right here. Susana, in your seat, quick!"

As the summoner spoke these words the ship gave a great jerk. The two standing women each grabbed onto what they could for support. Meliora pushed Susana into her seat as she stumbled for her own.

The airship gave another jerk downwards. More and more pyreflies were coming in through the walls and floor. The three women instinctively held onto Valerie's gurney while the men tried their best to regain control.

John held onto the controls so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. Frank frantically tried sending out a distress call but got no reply. All the while the ship started to jerk and shake more violently as it descended in altitude towards the rocky cliffs of the Pavilion Mountains down below.

Meliora looked over at Susana. The mother was holding tightly onto her daughter's hand. She looked back at Nancy who was doing her best to keep the I.V. and other equipment from being damaged. She then looked up towards the front of the airship and the struggle going on there. She knew what she had to do. Either she try and succeed or they all died. Certainly she was the one among them who had the least amount to lose.

"John! Will the cabin de-pressurize at this altitude?"

"What?"

"If the door were to fly open, how would that affect the ship?"

Frank turned to look at her.

"We're low enough that it wouldn't do anything. Why do you ask?"

Without a verbal explanation Lady Summoner Meliora unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her staff from off the floor at her feet, and stood. She half-stumbled towards the left-side door.

"What are you doing?" Susana asked.

Meliora put one hand on the handle then turned to look the woman in the eye. "My duty."

With unnatural strength Meliora pulled the handle and pushed the door open. She fell back a few steps until she was against the opposite side. She closed her eyes tightly for concentration. She called upon all the powers of the world to aid her. She took a couple steps toward the open door and spread her arms out to her side, standing perfectly still despite the movement of the ship.

Susana could have touched her. Every instinct she had told her to reach out and do so. Grab her; throw her back into her seat. But the terrified mother resisted.

The summoner began to glow. Rows of differently colored and patterned circles twisted around her. Jets of light shot out through the door. She then slowly walked toward the door and fell out.

Nancy screamed. Susana and Frank were too stunned for words. John was shouting, "What happened? What happened?" over the noise.

There were a few moments of silence broken only by the sound of the wind rushing past the door and Nancy's frantic sobs. Then there came a bright flash of light followed by a loud screech. Just seconds later the bright light spilled in through the open door, so bright none could see. When the light subsided, there stood Meliora. She quickly pulled the door shut and sat in her seat.

Susana, Frank, and Nancy could do nothing but stare, but the summoner was all business.

"John! Ease up on the controls! He's going to guide you down!"

Meliora strapped herself back into her seat and sat with her eyes closed. There was the sound of a light thud and the ship leveled off.

Susana stared at her from her seat. She could hardly believe what was happening. She could hardly believe what she had just witnessed; Meliora had summoned and aeon.

"Easy now, John. Take it very easy. We're coming up on a good place to land. He's going to ease us down."

Ever so slowly the airship began to descend, guided on the back of the aeon below it. Susana wondered what the beast must look like.

"When we get back, the first thing I'm going to do is go to the temple and pray," said John with a nervous laugh.

"We'd be glad to have you," Meliora replied, her eyes still closed. "Watch it now."

"Can you…see what the aeon is seeing?" Susana asked.

"Yes, and he obeys my every command."

Susana relaxed in her seat. "I think I'm going to go pray, too."

Across the gurney from her the summoner smiled. But her feeling of elation would not last long.

Something was moving far below them. Meliora could see it out of the corner of her aeon's eye. It glowed bright. At first she thought it might be a pyrefly. Then she realized just how far away it was. It was much too large to be a pyrefly. The object streaked past quickly, always coming closer, then moving far away. Every time it came close it was nearer than before.

"There's something moving around below us. It may be a fiend," Meliora told them.

"Can you fight it?" Nancy asked.

"Let's just try to land first, then I'll be able to worry about that."

The moon broke through the clouds and illuminated the snowy mountainside. Not far ahead of them was a long, flat ridge, perfect for a landing. But the airship was not fast enough.

The object came back into view, and then darted up, straight toward them. Meliora gasped. "Everyone hang on!" was all she had time to say.

The aeon let out a loud screech as the bright object passed through it, a screech that was echoed by a scream from Meliora. The airship jerked violently and fell before being leveled off again by the aeon.

The cabin of the ship was filled with light as the bright object came through the floor and hovered in mid air. Everyone stared at it. Meliora, who had doubled over in her seat, looked up at it, finally opening her eyes. She was breathing heavy as if she had done hard, physical labor. Beads of sweat rolled down her face.

There was a flash and everything in the cabin turned white. After only a few seconds everyone's sight returned, but the damage had been done.

"We're losing power!" John cried.

Meliora was sitting up in her seat again, eyes closed. "We're almost there!"

The sky around the outside of the airship began to look as if it were glowing as more and more pyreflies began to swarm, flying in and out of the sides of the ship. Below the aeon roared and screeched in pain as the pyreflies flew about it. Inside, Meliora did her best to hold everything up. Her eyes were shut tightly, her knuckles white as she held onto the sides of her seat.

Everything began to shake again as the airship moved faster and faster towards the mountain below. Susana looked over at her daughter and reached out to take her hand. She squeezed.

Valerie squeezed back.

"Mom?" came a weak voice.

Mother and daughter looked into each other's eyes, just as Meliora let out a piercing scream.

"Quezacotl!"

The small ship crashed into the side of the mountain, skidding along the ridge before finally coming to a halt.

* * *

So, shall I continue? As I have stated previously, Advent Children has instilled in me a desire to write FFVII fanfiction, and I already have two stories started. I do want to finish this fic, but how fast that is accomplished will depend upon how many reviews I get, I guess. 


End file.
